El Crisol
by StEbAnRoPeRo
Summary: Heme aquí, convertido en esta… Aberración. En este cuerpo maldito y sin remedio. Mírenme, seguro que muchos de ustedes se alegrarían de lo que soy, pero es falso; nada es lo que parece… Todo puede acontecer en el mundo donde existe la luz y la oscuridad, donde no hay punto neutro. No existe de donde vengo y no volverá para donde voy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos mis seguidores y amigos. Aquí Steban reportándose con una nueva historia para su agrado. Esta vez, para sus gustos, algo mas ácido de lo que conocen de mí ;)**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero ha sucedido cosas que me han puesto deprimido, relentizándome el trabajo.**_

_**Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten esta pequeña parte. Mas adelante... El crisol**_

* * *

**_El prólogo._**

_Heme aquí, convertido en esta… Aberración. En este cuerpo maldito y sin remedio. Mírenme, seguro que muchos se alegrarían de lo que soy, pero es falso; nada es lo que parece… Todo puede acontecer en el mundo donde existe la luz y la oscuridad, donde no hay punto neutro. No existe de donde vengo y no volverá para donde voy._

_Pero, lo que más me acosa son los recuerdos de momentos oscuros. Momentos que ninguno de ustedes podrían soportar ni querrían estar ahí._

_Lo que les voy a contar, no tiene igual entre lo que conocen._

_Lo que les voy a contar, no existe ni el color ni la alegría._

_Tan solo les diré, que el único final es el que ustedes conocen._

_¿Se atreven a internarse en el mismísimo horror? ¿En las fauces del infierno?_

_Yo lo estuve… Dos veces._

_En el otro lado de las frías aguas, pisando la consumida por el fuego. Tratando de olvidar los horrores de las hogueras y motines… El terror de la guardia… La histeria… Las monstruosidades… Tratando de olvidar su risa en el fondo ardiendo._

_Bitter Remedy ¿Qué es lo que me obligaste hacer?_

_No puedo olvidar su risa._

* * *

_**Espero que aguanten para esta historia, ya que será la más ácida que voy a escribir. Habrá terror y suspenso. Sobretodo, cada capítulo los dejará tan pegados como asustados. Hasta mi próxima publicación... Que creo que será la Guardia Real :D Chao**_

_**P.D.: Un crisol es un método de purificación del oro colocándolo en un recipe con altas temperaturas. Le puse el título ya que el mundo pony, como lo conocen, va a entrar en uno.  
**_


	2. Capitulo Uno: Llegada y Ocaso

Primer Capítulo _Llegada y ocaso_

_Aún recuerdo el estruendo de los obuses pasando sobre mi cabeza. Embarrado y adolorido por la mala posición. Dormir sentado en una trinchera te acalambra. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, llegando a decirle "Te quiero" a la pared del enfrente._

_Esa frase venía por un sueño: sentado en la hierba en un día de verano, observando a mi mujer e hija correr en un campo de flores… Y luego despierto en Verdún, en plena Gran Guerra. A Dios no le falta el sentido de la ironía, o lo que era en ese instante._

_Acordándome de ellas, busque un libro. Leí el Título y reflexioné sobre este. Muchos llevan adornos, pendientes, libros de religión y demás… Y soy el único que trae un libro de Copérnico. No sé que estaba pensando, estaba loco en aquel momento, je. Pero, al menos, le daban uso y un buen espacio para una foto de ellas. Miré por última vez y luego la guardé_

_Callaban los obuses, mire al gris cielo y luego volví a lo que me importaba: masajearme los pies. Dios ¡Cómo molesta las botas! Y una de ellas tenía un agujero…_

_Espera… Mas obuses… Pero… Suenan distantes… Muy Distantes de paso… Espera… Espera._

_Silbido ¡¿SILBIDO?! ¡Nos atacan!_

_Temblor… Temblor… Una explosión cerca. Miró por encima de mis brazos, un alemán encima de mí, arriba en la superficie. Con bigote y ojos inexpresivos, tendido en todo el ancho de la trinchera. Volví a cubrirme hasta que me jalaron de por el cuello. Era mi oficial, y más atrás, el pelotón. Otra andanada._

_No más, por favor… No más. Quiero volver a casa, por lo que más quiera… Quiero regresar para ver mi hija crecer. Otra orden. No más._

_Lo único que pude entender de mi oficial fue la de un ataque preventivo. Tanto ajetreo con esto para mandarnos a no sé cuanto para enfrentarnos a no sé qué solos ¡Por el capricho de alguien! Definitivamente, quien tiene el poder es un tonto; todos deberíamos ser iguales. _

_Apenas se retiró mi superior me concentré en guardar mis cosas: mi foto la puse dentro de mi libro y este dentro de mi bolso, tomé mi casco –que tenía una púa en la parte superior- y mi fusil: me aseguré de que estuviera cargado y me dirigí al túnel; siguiendo el trayecto hasta que topamos la superficie._

_Un silencio sepulcral y una extensión de barro era lo que teníamos al frente. Solo eso nos separaba de la salida hasta las líneas francesas. Nosotros contra más de ellos. Je, no tienen oportunidad. Éramos trece y, creo, que los trece morimos. Aquí les cuento cómo llegué._

_Resulta que el sorpresivo se vuelve el sorprendido en cuestión de minutos. Los desgraciados nos estaban esperando y nos dinos cuenta al primer disparo. ME EQUIVOQUÉ, si tienen oportunidad. Cuerpo a tierra y trata de salvarte cómo puedas. Desencasquilla, apunta y dispara: nada, solo barro levantado._

_De nuevo, veo los cascos azules moviéndose, apunta: sale uno de estos volando. El ruido es incontenible y ya se asomas las ráfagas de la ametralladora. Otra vez: veo al que corría caer. Se intensifica a medida que se acercan ¿Cómo sabían? Por favor, permíteme volver a casa ahora que veo a más y más de los míos caer escupiendo sangre. _

_De nuevo ¡No te atasques ahora, por favor! No ahora, condenado fusil de porquería. A ver a ver, con calma aunque te haya pasado una bala en la cabeza. Cuerpo a tierra y ¡Trata de arreglar esto! Otra bala… Solo un poco más ¡Sí! Ahora, trata de salvarte… Menuda concepción, para vivir tienes que matar. Cosa interesante. Mientras pensaba, note que la ametralladora se había callado y que eran más las balas que venían que las que salían._

_Esto está mal. Por favor, quiero volver a casa_

_Me levanto, y todo el esfuerzo que hice valió un comino: cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora se mezclaban grises en una combinación de gritos, disparos y golpes. Solo puedo hacer lo propio: calé la bayoneta y me dirigí a ellos. En el camino me tropecé con un cuerpo. Giró y tengo al frente un francés a punto de dispararme._

_Levantó la mano suplicante y cierro los ojos para esperar mi final… Espero… Los abro de nuevo y ¡La suerte es caprichosa! Se le atascó la bala ¡Mi oportunidad! Le tomó el cañón del fusil, se lo halo hacía mí, me levanto y le golpeo con el puño. Él solo lo suelta y retrocede unos pasos, mientras que me apoderó de su arma. Le rodeo con su "mi arma" y le parto el cuello._

_Señor, ten piedad_

_Giró sobre mis talones mientras flexiono las piernas. Trato de buscar mi fusil, es que estos trastos francos no valen la pena, je. Lo veo, cerca de una bota de un muerto, y empiezo a correr entre el combate. Esto es una pesadilla, este maldito páramo de Francia. Por favor, quiero volver a casa._

_Ya casi lo alcanzó y luego me empujan. Caigo al barro y levanto la cabeza ¡Ahí esta! Solo extiendo mi brazo y…_

_¡AHHG! ¡ME PISAN LA MANO! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡AHORA TE QUEDAS SIN PIE!_

_Lo vi caer apenas quite mi mano. La cabeza se me volvió pesada y el estomago se me llenó de abejas enfurecidas, hasta el punto de casi vomitar… Le quite el pie a uno de los míos con mi pico para excavar. Se lo clave justo en el tobillo y lo vi agarrárselo. No… No no no. Esto está mal._

_Señor, ten piedad._

_Lo alcancé al fin, aunque con gran remordimiento. Solo lo contemplé lamentarse y llorar por un segundo… Hasta que apareció el. Volteé hacia la derecha._

_Algo alto, casi como yo. Con el cabello blanco pero de apariencia joven… Bastante joven si me lo preguntan. Y el labio superior le hacia la forma de un pico. Ojos amarillos y de mirada penetrante, que justo iba hacia mí. Estandarizado como cualquier otro francés, con el fusil con bayoneta directo hacia mí. Por alguna razón, se me hacia familiar, sobre todo cuando miré su apellido _"**J. "**_. Tan familiar que no me importó que me clavará en el abdomen… Cayendo… Sangrando._

_Señor… Ten…Piedad._

_Ya me hacía distante… Y no las volvería a ver… En este mundo… Mi verdugo me miró, se arrodillo junto a mí. Ya la batalla se me hacía distante mientras este se me acercaba a la oreja ¿Es-en-serio? Su voz era una especie de relincho, sonando duro y que… Entendí sin problemas:_

- **"No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo" **_Me quito el casco y me acariciaba la frente y mi cabello marrón _**".Estoy aquí para que vuelvas a casa, hermano. No tengas miedo. Todo. Volverá. A la normalidad, y entrarás a la purificación de los tuyos y los míos. Ahora" **_Ya no puedo, mucha sangre, y este loco me estaba dando un sermón en ese idioma extraño. Cerraba los ojos, pronto me iría _**".Conoce y abraza tú verdadero destino… Mi querido Wolfang… "**

_Señor… Ten… Piedad._

_Oscuridad. Oscuridad perpetua que me rodea ¿Es así como se siente? ¿Es lo que hay en la muerte o es solo mi condena por tanta atrocidad que he cometido? Ahora, vagaré en el vacío._

_ O no._

_De pronto, todo se ilumina, llenándose de una celestial luz en la infinidad. Me miro y estoy flotando, sin herida alguna y con todas mis cosas encimas. Trato de girar, pero termino extendido de manera horizontal. Giro y no paró. Ya siento el vértigo, ya siento que voy a devolver la comida. Manos en la boca y trata de devolver. Trato de hablar, solo para ser respondido por mi mismo una y otra vez. Hasta que vi un pequeño orbe de luz flotando hacia mí. Venía y se pegaba. De pronto, aparecieron más y más._

_¡Estas cosas! ¡Quítenmelas de encima! ¡Me voy a volver loco! ¡Ya se apoderaron de mi brazo derecho y mis piernas! ¡SE EXTIENDEN! ¡QUITÉNMELOS! ¡NO!_

_Pero no. Espera, no me estaba comiendo. Mi mano se volvía cilindrada, la otra también ¡Igual mis piernas! Mi tronco se volvía redondo y ¡Eso era una cola! No, por favor. No quiero estar aquí. Me estoy volviendo… Volviendo…_

_No tengo palabras para esto._

_…_

_Mi purgatorio ya no estaba. Y me despertó el olor a manzanas frescas y el sonido de un arroyo suave. Me levantaba poco a poco mientras trataba de adaptarme a la luz. Cuando volvía a ver, retrocedí hasta donde me permitía el espacio. El mundo era ¿Caricaturesco? Los árboles muy marrones y flacos, parecían bastante jóvenes. El ramaje parecía como si estuviera dibujado, las manzanas eran iguales a como las dibujaría un niño. El arroyo, bastante azul claro si me lo preguntan. Este mundo no es natural. Pero… Parecía bastante tranquilo, más tranquilo que Verdún y ese in…_

_¿Qué ha pasado? Si "morí" allá ¿Cómo es que estoy consciente? Esto es de locos, tengo que salir de aquí; de alguna manera… ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER!_

**"¿Puedo ayudarte, caramelo?" **_Volteó, y tengo a una especie de caballo pequeño anaranjado ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Anaranjado? ¡¿ANARANJADO?! De seguro ya me estaban jugando una mala pasada, aunque se veía graciosa con ese sombrero sobre su crin rubia. _**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"**

_¡Habló! ¡HABLÓ! ¡La yegua me habló! ¡Esto no puede ser!_

**"Ja" **_Fue lo único que dije, mientras me temblaba la cabeza y balbuceaba como enfermo, mientras ella se divertía. Algo gracioso de ella era que, como buena campirana, arrugaba la nariz cuando reía. Trate de decir algo._

**"¿Eh? De verdad, dulzura, no entiendo nada de lo que dices" **_Caminaba hacia mí, con esa sonrisa amable que le llega a cualquiera. Cuando estoy cerca, la acompañó con una mirada confusa. Me imagino que era por lo que llevaba. Ella al "natural" y yo vistiendo el uniforme. Aclaró la garganta y continuó _**"¿Podrías hablar más despacio? Digo, debes ser extraño todo esto pero si necesitas ayuda, la buena comunicación es la clave"**

**"¿Dónde estar?" **_Hablaba como el propio sacado del monte de África, ella rió por eso. Tan solo, se llevó el casco al hocico y dijo: _**"Estas en Equestria, en el orgullo de la familia Apple: Sweet Apple Acres" **_Con gran orgullo._

_¿Equestria? ¡¿EQUESTRIA?! ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Dónde está Alemania? ¿Dónde esta Francia? ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABA EUROPA? No puede ser, no puede ser. Giraba a un lado, mas manzaneros caricaturescos. Giraba la cabeza para el otro lado, solo estaba esa paisaje que parecía dibujado a mano. Caí sobre mis cascos._

_¿Cascos? ¡¿CASCOS DE CABALLO?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! NO puede ser. No puedo ser esta clase de Equino. Confirmaba de nuevo ¡NO! CASCOS MOSTAZAS. La miraba a ella, solo ella que ahora se mostraba asustada. Me levanté y le dirigí una mirada perturbadora _**"¿Cómo llamarte?" **_Ella retrocedía un poco._

**"Eje, pues, me llamó Applejack" **_La amabilidad se fue, ahora estaba asustada _**"¿Y tú?" **_Ahora trata de conversar, conversar con un extraño. En Verdún, a los franceses que pillábamos los encerramos. Ella retrocedía a medida que me le acercaba._

**"Wolfgang. Wolfgang von Gäumvent" **_Me miraba extrañado. Tengo que hacer algo ¡Mis papeles! _**"Applejack, no estoy loco; de verdad. Solo estoy en un mal sueño" **_Ella asentía con la cabeza y sonreía ¡No estoy loco! _**"Mira, aquí está. Applejack, yo soy un humano"**_ Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar los papeles._

**"Aquí dice que eres un unicornio de Fillydelphia, Nació el 15 de agosto y cuyo nombre es WOLFANG. Cutie Mark: el hocico de un lobo. Disculpe ¿Se encuentra… ¡Cuidado!" **_Cuando volví a verla, estaba mirándome desde arriba con esos ojos que parecían praderas. Noté un poco de compasión pero… Desprecio hacia mí. Me levanté._

**"Wolfang" **_silabeé con tragedia _**"Mi nombre… Es ¿Wolfang?" **_Ella me levantó y me puso en cerca del arroyo. No le entendí lo que dijo, ni me importaba. Me levanté y miré lo que aparentaba, para mí, ser._

_Mis orejas las podía mover libremente. El hocico era más prominente que la frente, como todo buen equino. Me pelaje color mostaza que se asomaba por mi uniforme gris, y mi melena que estaba debajo de mi casco con pincho, aquel casco ceremonial que usaba la caballería prusiana. Estaba ajustado para permitir la salida de un cuerno. Mi mochila era una alforja con una cama enrollada y mi fusil parecía que no lo había usado. Cerraba y abría los ojos… Cerraba y abría de nuevo… Esta era mi nueva forma. __**Mi nuevo yo.**_

_La miraba, y noto que era algo similar a ella. Me mira, pero siento que soy un completo extraño. Puede que incluso un loco ¡Pero soy un humano! Nací en Hessen en 1891, me casé y tengo una hija ¡No puedo ser está clase de equino parlanchín! Debo hacer algo ¡Ya sé, la foto!_

**"Espera, ****_quizás pueda demostrarlo" _**_le sonreía pero ella estaba mas perturbada. Dios, no me abandones ahora. Si mal no recuerdo, estaba en el libro de Copérnico. Buscaba de la manera más absurda, metiendo la nariz en la alforja._

**"¿Seguro que estas bien? Te noto algo extraño, Wolfang…" **_La interrumpí cuando saque el libro y lo señale con mi casco. Me miró aterrorizada por mi sonrisa ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo malo? Trató de calmar las cosas ¡Soy un humano! Aclaré mi garganta y dije _**"Abre la portada. Hay verás algo que ni tú ni nadie ha visto"**

_Esperaba ansioso que me creyera, solo quería eso ¡Qué me creyeran! ¡SOY UN HUMANO! ¡No esta clase de… De… Pony! No soy nada de eso. Por favor, Dios, no me abandones._

**"Claro que había visto algo así, dulzura. He visto cientos de fotos familiares y esta no tiene nada de raro. Wolfang, me empiezas a preocupar. Y, de seguro, las preocupas a ellas"**

_Me la abalancé y tomé la foto. Perdí la razón. Mi esposa era una yegua sonriente de color y melena marrón claro con sendos ojos negros, junto a una potrilla con un cuernito de color amarillo y melena verde. Solté la foto y perdí toda esperanza y caí al suelo, babeándome encima._

_Recuerdo que me cargaban a cuestas._

_Recuerdo que, más allá de los manzanares, me encontraba con mas equinos y con casas de madera y paja._

_Recuerdo que habíamos llegado a un árbol con ventanas y puertas._

_Recuerdo que me había dejado en el parqué de una biblioteca, rodeado de mas ¿Ponys? Algunas tenían alas, mientras que otras tenían cuernos. Incluso una tenía __**cuerno y alas**__._

_Recuerdo una senda discusión mientras me ensalivaba. Algunas argumentaban de que estaba loco, otras que solo estaba descarriado. No notaba diferencia entre mi estado mental._

_Aún recuerdo la camisa de fuerza que me pusieron._

_-o-_

_Estaba lista._

_Años de preparación._

_Años de sufrimiento._

_Ahora es tiempo de revancha._

_Me levanté de la cama enérgica. Tehee, no puedo estar más contenta que cualquiera. Así que me estiré y puse en el fonógrafo mi canción favorita: "Luna de Margarita". Iba caminando al ritmo de la música y me paré justo en el espejo. No hay problema si me arreglo un poco, pues mi melena era como un loro matado a escobazos. Je._

**"Por Celestia, Bitter ¡Te ves horrible! No cae mal una buena cepillada de vez en cuando" **_Me gustaba bromear desde que me levantaba, y sobre todo, cuando iba según lo planeado. Tomé un cepillo rojo y empecé a arreglarme mi melena amarilla. Lo bueno de ser marrón de piel, es que las ojeras no se notan a lo lejos; pero debería dormir un poco más. Seguí cepillándome._

**"Bitter, al fin estás despierta" **_Llegó mi pony favorito. Favorito solo para las noticias._

**"Dime, DiRaven ¿Está todo listo?" **_Unas cepilladas más y pronto me iría. Pronto sería mi revancha._

**"Volvió, Bitter. Él volvió. Está en Ponyville y nadie importante sabe más de su llegada" **_Perfecto._

**"¿Y Minuex?" **_Solo algo más, y listo._

**"Se retraso, no volverá hasta que…" **_Rayos. Bueno, un detallito que debo arreglar._

**"De que viene, viene. DiRaven, tenemos que ir a busca el "regalito" **_¡Listo! Ahora si estas presentable Bitter. Ahora, dale lo suyo a este corcel. En apariencia, DiRaven era muy notable. Blanco todo, con melena blanca y ojos rosados. Pero eso me gustaba de él. Un besito de buenos días para alegrar la vida, no cae mal. Así que se lo di. Rompí el beso y continué _**"Falta poco. Falta poco para todo. Tehee"**

_Ya escribí mi destino y el de muchos._

* * *

He aquí la continuación del prólogo de "El Crisol". La historia está en primera persona, con un estilo de literatura anglo-sajona, donde los diálogos están entre comillas y la gran parte de la narración es vista desde el personaje. Espero que este estilo les guste. Por cierto, la canción que oye Bitter es una canción tradicional venezolana:

* watch?v=XppzPJ…  
*El atuendo de Wolfang es el estándar de cualquier soldado alemán durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, antes de la introducción de "el casco de acero"  
*Esperen por más de está historia.


End file.
